Carta de Amor para Kyle
by Garu0212
Summary: Stan esta dispuesto a revelar sus mas profundos sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo Kyle, y hara una pregunta de la cual cambiaria su vida y dependera de un 'SI' o un 'NO'-...Kyle Broflovski te casarias conmigo?


**Hola, soy Garu0212, este es mi primer fic, es un Style y espero que les guste. Por favor sean buenos, es mi primer fic y no quiero que sean tan malos ^-^. espero que les guste este fic que hize, la carta de Stan la saque de una pagina de internert aqui dejo el review:**

** .cl/cartas/carta_ y ahi encontraran tambien el nombre de la autora y todo lo demas.**

**bueno aqui los dejo con la historia.**

**DISCLAIMER: SOUTH NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECEN A TREY Y MATT, QUE SON UNOS GENIOS, NI LA CARTA DE AMOR LE PERTENECE A ****HoneyGirl**

* * *

**CARTA DE AMOR- STYLE**

Stanley Marsh estaba más que decidido a confesar sus sentimientos más profundos hacia su mejor amigo Kyle Broflovski, decirle que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba, que era lo más especial en su vida, además de hacer una sumamente importante pregunta al pequeño pelirrojo que cambiaria sus vidas con un 'SI' o 'NO'.

* * *

Kyle se dirigía hacia su casillero para sacar su libro de Ingles, su última clase del día, 'gracias a Dios' pensó Kyle, pero al abrir su casillero se llevo una sorpresa. Encontró una nota escrita en papel color rojo pasión, y al lado de la nota encontró una rosa blanca y una rosa roja. Kyle tomo la nota que decía:

_-Lago Stark, después de la escuela, a las 7 de la noche-_

Kyle no sabía si esto se trataba de una pesada broma de Cartman o en realidad alguien deseaba verlo en el lugar citado. Estaba muy nervioso si de ir o no ir al lago, pero al último decidió ir.

Después de la escuela, Kyle se dirigió hacia su casa, espero a Stan, ya que desde siempre iban caminando juntos de la escuela hacia sus hogares, pero no lo encontró en ningún lado así que se fue con Kenny. Llegaron a la casa de Kenny primero ya que era la primera casa, después la de Kyle y luego la de Stan.

Kyle se dirigió hacia su casa, solo '_que habrá pasado con Stan, o estaba actuando muy raro' _pensó Kyle mientras abría la puerta de su casa. Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pero fue inútil.

-¨Kyle, eres tu¨- era su mama desde la cocina.

-¨si soy yo¨- Kyle camino hacia la cocina para encontrar a su madre cocinando la cena- ¨mama puedo salir esta noche quede de ver a alguien esta noche, puedo ir, por favor?¨-

-¨esta noche? Y a qué hora Kyle¨- pregunto su mama. La mama de Kyle ya no era tan estricta con el ya que Kyle tenía 16 y podía cuidarse por sí solo, y creía que era lo suficientemente responsable como para cuidarse solo.

-¨a las 7 de la noche, puedo ir entonces?¨- pregunto Kyle

Su mama lo pensó un poco y respondió-¨Está bien, pero no vuelvas muy tarde, tienes hasta las 10 de la noche para regresar, ok Kyle y lleva las llaves y tu celular por favor¨- dijo su mama. Kyle sonrió y le dio un beso a su mama en la mejilla.

-¨Gracias mama, prometo que llegare antes de las 10¨- dicho esto, Kyle se dirigió hacia su habitación, hizo la tarea, estuvo en rato en la computadora, y ayudo a su hermano Ike con su tarea. Kyle reviso el reloj que traía en la muñeca, '6:35', marcaba el reloj.

-¨Lo siento Ike quede de ver alguien a las 7, y tengo que arreglarme, pero cuando llego te ayudo con el resto de tu tarea de acuerdo?¨-

-¨Ok, Kyle, le diré a papa a ver si me ayuda un poco¨- dijo el pequeño canadiense

Kyle subió a su habitación, se quito sus abrigos, tomo una caliente ducha, se puso ropa limpia y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa

-¨mama ya me voy regreso más tarde¨- grito Kyle desde la puerta-¨está bien amor que te vaya bien¨- le grito su mama.

* * *

Kyle reviso su reloj, '6:50', solo tenía 10 minutos para llegar al Lago y ver quien lo había citado. Al llegar al Lago Stark, no encontró a nadie, reviso de nuevo su reloj, '7:00', había llegado a tiempo, 'si en 5 minutos no aparece nadie, me voy' pensó Kyle mientras se sentaba en la banca que está en frente del lago. Todo era tan tranquilo, ni un solo ruido, el cielo estaba despejado, se podían ver las estrellas. De pronto escucho pasos, alguien se acercaba, pero antes de voltear alguien tapo sus ojos, Kyle quiso gritar pero antes de hacerlo alguien respondió

-¨hola Kyle, me alegro que vinieras¨- Kyle reconoció la voz en seguida era Stan, se sintió aliviado de que no era un ladrón a algo así.

-¨Hey Stan, tú me dejaste la nota en mi cas-¨ Kyle no pudo terminar la frase, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver a Stan. Estaba vestido con un tuxedo color negro, una cordata, pantalones negros, y zapatos negro, no llevaba puesto su gorro por lo cual se podían ver su cabello negro como la noche con esos hermosos ojos color zafiro que lo hacían ver como todo un galán.

Stan no respondió, solo estiro el brazo hacia Kyle, extendiéndole un pequeño papel doblado color rosa. Kyle miro el papel por unos segundos y después lo tomo. -¨para mi?¨- pregunto Kyle, Stan solo asintió con la cabeza.

Kyle con manos temblorosas empezó a desdoblar el papel y leyó lo escrito:

**_AMOR MIO:_**

**_Desde que tú y yo nos conocemos todo esto ha sido algo especial,_**_ algo maravilloso para mí, algo único, irrepetible, toda mi existencia voy a agradecer el día en el que te conocí, eres mi pasión , mi obsesión, mi amor, mi vida, después de unos días junto a ti me he dado cuenta que cada día que pasa dependo más de ti, necesito más de tu amor y necesito con más pasión dártelo, entregarte todo mi cariño, todo lo que llevo dentro._

**_Mucha gente no comprende,_**_ muchas personas creen que esto es algo sencillo y algo superficial, y quizá lo sea, pero no con lo nuestro, es muy dura la distancia y los múltiples problemas que te he causado durante todo ese tiempo, pero dentro de mí te amo, te amo como nunca he amado y necesito... deseo despertar un día a tu lado, saber que estas ahí, a mi lado, que... respiras..._

**_Necesito que al abrir mis ojos sea tu rostro_****_lo primero que se refleje en mi mirada_**_, tus ojitos cerrados y tus labios que tanto deseo, anhelo ver cómo despiertas y... al mirarme... me sonríes y me besas, como esta noche... me caen las lagrimas al pensar en eso, lo que siento por ti es algo profundo, algo que tengo por seguro nunca mas sentiré por otra persona._

**_Eres tú lo que deseo... lo que amo, lo que necesito,_**_ hoy necesito decirte esto mi amor, desde hoy, prometo serte fiel, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad __AMARTE y RESPETARTE TODOS LOS DIAS DE MI VIDA, HAS SIDO, ERES Y SERÁS LO MÁS BONITO DE MI EXISTENCIA. _**_MI VIDA TE AMO._**

**_CON AMOR_**

**_STAN-_**

Al terminar de leer la carta, los hermosos ojos color esmeralda de Kyle se llenaron de un líquido salado, que no tardo en rodar por sus mejillas. No podía creer lo que pasaba, ahí bajo la luz de la Luna, en un bello lago que refleja la luna, su mejor amigo desde el preescolar, Stan, le declaraba su amor por él, la persona de la que se había enamorado desde los 13 años, le declaraba su amor? Estaba soñando? Porque su era así no quería despertar de ese bello sueño.

Stan se acerco hacia un muy feliz Kyle, tomo su rostro entre sus cálidas manos, contemplo esos bonitos, y lindos ojos de Kyle, seco sus lágrimas con sus pulgares, se inclino poco a poco y le dio un beso.

Un beso mágico, bello, maravilloso, si le preguntabas a Kyle, los labios de Stan eran tan suaves y cálidos, mientras los Kyle dulces y tiernos, fue un beso casto, con el se demostraban todo el amor y cariño que se tenían entre ellos. Kyle rodeo el cuello de Stan con sus delgados brazos, mientras que están retiraba sus manos para posicionarlos en la delgada cintura de Kyle, el beso paso de casto a uno suave, apasionado, sensual. La lengua de Stan lamio el labio inferior de Kyle, Kyle entendió el mensaje y abrió un poco la boca, la lengua de Stan estaba dentro de la boca de Kyle, explorando cada sitio, saboreando cada rincón de esa boca que tanto deseaba saborear y tenerla en su labios. Kyle sentía la lengua de Stan moverse en cada rincón de su boca, al igual que el recorría cada rincón de la boca del pelinegro, era dulce y cálida, era mejor que de lo que había soñado.

Ambos se separaron, aunque no querían tenían que hacerlo, para tomar oxigeno. Ambos jóvenes estaban, jadeantes, con las mejillas sonrojadas, un pequeño hilo de saliva salía de sus bocas, tenían los ojos entre cerrados, viendo fijamente, esmeralda con zafiro.

Se miraron por un largo tiempo, hasta que Stan dirigió su vista su bolso derecho del tuxedo y saco una pequeña caja aterciopelada color negro azulado.

Kyle soltó a Stan y este se inclino enfrente de Kyle viendo fijamente la bella cara de Kyle en esos momentos. Stan abrió la pequeña caja enfrente de Kyle, revelando un hermoso anillo de 18k, plateado con dos hermosas piedras juntas, una de color verde y otra azul.

A Kyle se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, al observar ese anillo

-¨Kyle, hemos sido amigos desde el preescolar, nos conocemos perfectamente, conocemos nuestros gustos, nuestros miedos, hemos vivido aventuras juntos, superado retos y obstáculos juntos, se que sonara estúpido, pero Kyle… he estado enamorado de ti desde los 14 años, te he amado como nunca he amado a alguien mi vida, por eso te pido, te ruego, te suplico, que hagas el hombre mas feliz en la tierra… si te casas conmigo… Kyle Broflovski te casarías conmigo?¨- termino de decir Stan con una de sus bellas sonrisas

Kyle estaba que lloraba de la alegría que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza

-¨Si, SI! STANLEY MARSH, ACEPTO SER TU ESPOSO!¨- dicho esto Kyle se abalanzo sobre Stan dándole besos en toda la cara, mientras que este lo aceptada gusto. Stan le dio un beso a Kyle en los labios y coloco el anillo de plata en su dedo anular mientras susurrada un 'gracias'. Se dieron un beso en los labios para sellar ese compromiso, un beso tierno y apasionado.

No importaba lo que dijeran sus padres, amigos, compañeros

Lo único que importa era ellos dos

Solo ellos dos

_Fin._

* * *

**y que dicen bueno? malo? pesimo? Acepto criticas para asi poder mejorar en esto, dejen sus reviews comentarios etc.**


End file.
